Woah
by drami0nef0rever
Summary: haha just read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Why does he keep looking over here?" Harry asked me.

"Harry, I'm not sure. I think it has to do with me being a 'mudblood' like it has the past 6 years," I responded.

"It makes me uneasy," he responded.

"Oh Harry, just calm down. We hate each other."

I didn't really tell Harry about last night, when Draco gave me roses while I was doing homework. The thing is, since Draco and I are head boy and girl, we share a dorm. Of course we're never actually left alone, unless for some reason, something bad has happened in the castle, or its night. Anyways, so last night Draco walked over to the window seat in the kitchen where I do my homework, handed me the roses and walked out. I was confused, so I read the note on the bouquet.

It said,

" _Hermione,_

 _The past few years, all we've ever done was fight. I am most of the problem there, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't say this in person because, you would've walked away rather than listen. You're probably wondering_

" _What's the point to this?"_

 _Well, Hermione Jean Granger, I have a crush on you. Ever since I saw you in that beautiful blue dress on that Krum's arm at the Yule Ball two years ago. I know this isn't a lot to go off of, so if you want to talk about this, you know where I live ;)_

 _-Draco_

I was dumbfounded once I read it, 5 years of fighting constantly, he waits two years to tell me how he actually feels? I wasn't complaining though, I was relieved to not have to come up with witty comebacks every day. The only problem is, I don't know how I feel about him. Of course, it is Draco MALFOY we're talking about here, he's hot, and a MALFOY. I'm not usually attracted to money, and I'm not with Draco either, but it's always a bonus I suppose. The thing is, I've never been attracted to his personality, mainly because we've only ever talked when we fought. I decided not to tell Harry or Ron about it until I actually talked to Draco. I planned on saying something tonight after dinner when we were always alone in the dorm.

"Hello? Earth to Mione'?"

"Oh hi, sorry Harry I was thinking about our Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Umbridge."

"Okay, well I should be heading to bed now."

"What? It's only six!"

"I know, I'm quite tired from quidditch practice though."

"Harry, what has gotten into you?"

"Night Hermione."

I slowly walked up the steps to the dorm room and suddenly stopped and wondered if Draco was in bed with some random girl again, like he always was. I shook the thought off and walked into the kitchen where Draco was sitting with a pudding cup.

I sat down next to him and said,

"Hey Mal…Draco, let's talk."

"Okay, but first, I need to tell you that I know nothing will start right away, and I understand that you'll want to warm up to me if something is going to happen between us."

"Well, I guess we don't need to talk, that summed it up."

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Granger."

"No problem, Malfoy."

He stood up and kissed my cheek on his way to the living room for the news report. Ever since Professor McGonagall fixed the old enchantments on the castle, the t.v. is always on.

I stood up from the chair and went to sleep thinking of the new and very much improved Draco.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's such a short chapter, I was experimenting. Longer ones to come soon! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Alex.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Draco's POV *

Wow. That girl is perfect. The way she just sits there turns me on. I was kind of embarrassed when she walked in, because I was eating pudding with a blank stare on my face, but she didn't seem too bothered by it. I love Hermione Granger, but that weasel-bee does too. The fact that he has bullied her and made-fun of her for years and she still stayed friends with him, makes me angry as fuck. I know I've made fun of her for years, but I was never her friend. It was all a mistake, but my idiotic father brain-washed me after he started serving the Dark Lord. I told her I knew nothing was going to happen right away, because I knew that she needed time to believe that I've really changed. She agreed, I thanked her and kissed her soft cheek on my way to the television.

When I woke up, Hermione had already left for what I assume was the library. Then I felt a sudden cold chill run down my spine as I remembered what I had to do for the Dark Lord. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't hold it in, I thought about what would happen to my chances with Hermione if she found out what I was hiding from her. I got up and took a hot shower then made some coffee. After that I went to the Quidditch pitch and practiced my flying. I noticed a girl with beautiful bushy hair and realized it was Hermione. I had the urge to show-off in front of her, so I did my famous double flip-kick. I suddenly lost control of my broom and fell for what seemed like ages, then _thump_. I heard Hermione scream as she was tearing through the pitch trying to come help me. I felt a searing pain in my right leg and couldn't move. Hermione finally reached me and conjured up a gurney, lifted me (man, was she strong), set me down and levitated me to Madam Pomfry's. Then I woke up three days later holding onto a small hand. I looked up and saw a sleeping Hermione. Then I lifted my leg and a sudden burst of pain surged throughout my body. I used to exaggerate my pain, so when I winced Madam Pomfry pained no attention to me. I looked over at Mione again and smiled. I asked the nurse why my leg was still in so much pain and she said,

"I couldn't treat it properly until you were fully awake, once we start, you should be able to leave in a few hours. It's so tragic that you got such a terrible injury the last week of school, Draco. I wish you the best of luck once you start the treatment. As, part of your bone was taken out, so we most naturally have to re-grow it using, Skel-e-Grow."

I put my head back down on the pillow after I drank the potion, I was in for a long next few hours.

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up holding onto Draco's hand as he was mumbling something about Voldemort. I was startled after I realized I was in the hospital wing. I wonder if Madam Pomfry knew how to even take care of Draco, it was a pretty nasty injury. I looked over and saw Draco's eyes flutter open, he smiled as he saw me. I said,

"Good Morning, Draco. How are you feeling?"

He looked at me confused and responded,

"Morning? Madam Pomfry told me I would be out in a few hours yesterday!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something you needed to do?"

"No, no. It's just, why did you watch over me all this time?"

"Draco, I'm your friend; why wouldn't I?"

He smiled as I said friend. Honestly it's weird, I've only considered myself his friend for four days now, and I think I'm falling for him. I don't know. Maybe he seduces every girl by falling off his broomstick. Shut up, Hermione. I shouldn't be thinking like that, he figured out how to use muggle money for me.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Don't forget to review. Sorry for another short chapter, I'm just getting used to this.**

 **More chapters to come soon! Man, these take a while to write. I promise more will happen in the next 1-2 chapters.**

 **-Alex**


End file.
